Guns and Amo
by water-doragon
Summary: [COMPLETED] Life is as normal as it can be in feudal Japan, until something new comes into the lives of the people. What is this thing that Kagome calls guns? And how will this effect Inuyasha? IYxKag [COMPLETED]
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's wonderful characters, I'm just manipulate them! *smirks*  
  
Author's notes: This is my seconded story!! And I personally love this idea!! ^^ I hope you love the idea and story too!  
  
Epilogue  
  
The sun was shinning on yet another peaceful day in feudal Japan. Life as they knew it would last like this for the rest of their lives.  
  
Or would it?  
  
For what these people didn't know was that a new era was about to wash over them, bring forth new customs and traditions. But what was really going to revolutionize Japan and the way they perceived the world was soon to come. They will send the out dated swords, spears and daggers into retirement and bring forth a new danger.  
  
What are these you ask?  
  
They are guns.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: Short but sweet. *smiles* I would like to thank my sister for helping me write that..... *sighs* 


	2. Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that stuff...... *sighs* OK?!?!  
  
Author's note: Yay!!! Reviews!!!! *danses* So happy!!!! Anyway..... "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/'sweatdrops'*  
  
Chapter 1 Information  
  
The sun rose, brightening up the village on a beautiful autumn day. Like every other day, there were already people outside doing their chores for the day.  
  
And elder lady with an eye patch over her left eye strode down the village streets, greeting everyone she passed.  
  
"Lady Kaeda!!"  
  
Hearing her name being called, the older lady stopped and turned to greet the caller with a smile, but it soon faded.  
  
"What is wrong, child?" Kaeda asked as the distressed man ran up to her, out of breath.  
  
"Exploding s-sticks! *gasp* T-they can t-take *another gasp* down a-a demon! O-one blast!!" The man exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Calm down. Catch ye breath." Kaeda said, trying to calm down the man. "Come with me so ye can rest."  
  
The man nodded, still gasping for air.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: Ah! Sorry!! Another short chapter! But it all works out in the end!! Don't worry!! ^^' Just don't hurt me!! 


	3. Helping someone you don't want to

Disclaimer: Blah blah..... don't own Inuyasha.... yadda yadda.... blah......  
  
Author's note: Since the last chapter was sooooooo short, I'm posting this one at the same time. ^^ Enjoy! "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/'sweatdrops'*  
  
Chapter 2 Helping someone you don't want to  
  
"Why do we have to go back now?" Asked an irritated Inuyasha as he walked in the back of the group.  
  
"Because I have to get more supplies and stuff like that!" Replied Kagome as she pushed her bike along, Shippou in the basket.  
  
"Plus, we could use some rest." Miroku added as he looked up at the sky through the trees.  
  
Sango nodded. "And we're almost to Kaeda's village anyway."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled, mindlessly placing his hands in his sleeves.  
  
The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the peaceful village, or that's what they thought. When they entered the village, it was hush whisper floating around.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened to each villager's conversation.  
  
"Well, what is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, interrupting Inuyasha's concentration.  
  
"I don't know," He paused, looking around the village once more. "But we should go to Kaeda's hut."  
  
They all nodded, walking off to the other side of the village where Kaeda's hut laid.  
  
They reached the hut, hearing frantic yells from inside.  
  
"I tell yea!! There were like demon fire, but faster!!"  
  
"Well ye sit down and stop yellin'?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Kaeda, what's going on?" Kagome asked as the five entered the small hut.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when all of ye would come." Kaeda greeted.  
  
"Kaeda, what are all these whispers about a man raving about sticks that shoots out demon's breath?" Inuyasha asked, getting right to the point.  
  
"They shoot out little iron balls!" The man exclaimed, running up to Inuyasha. He grabbed Inuyasha's Kimono top, pulling the hanyou closer to him. "They are fast! Faster then a demon can attack! They can even bring down a demon!!"  
  
"Get off me!" Inuyasha growled, pushing the man away. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"M-my deepest apologize." The man bowed in respect. "I am Taiju, a man from a far off village." He rose, looking Inuyasha strait in the eye. "And I have come here to ask of your help, or even check these new weapons out! Please, do not make this old man beg!!"  
  
"Keh! It's not like there's any demons or jewel shards! Why should I even consider helping you!" Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. "Of course we'll help you!" She exclaimed, but then stopped. "My tests!" Kagome yelled, panicking a little. "I have a test tomorrow!! Inuyasha!" She turned to him. "Will you please help Taiju." She pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha gulped slightly, feeling her brown eyes stare strait at him. "...... fine." He mumbled.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome chirped.  
  
"Well, you will have to do this on your own Inuyasha." Both Sango and Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"Me and Miroku have promised some villagers we would help them with their harvest." Sango explained.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, we can't back out of this." Miroku smiled sheepishly as he and Sango left the hut.  
  
"And it's not like I can help." Shippou said, feeling left out. "I'm just a kid!"  
  
Inuyasha completely ignored Shippou's comment. "So, it's just me and Kagome?"  
  
"H-hey!"  
  
"No, you have to go on your own." Kagome smiled, patting him on the back. "Well, I have to go now."  
  
Inuyasha whirled around. "What? Your leaving me too?!"  
  
Kagome blinked, nodding slightly. "Yea, I told you I have to get some supplies and I have some test too."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, I got to go!" Kagome said, running out the door. "I'll be back in three days! Bye!" And with that she was out the door and off to the well.  
  
'Go after her! Three days are too long!! You have to tell her!!' A little voice yelled at the back of Inuyasha's head. He nodded to himself, running off after Kagome.  
  
"H-hey!" Taiju called. "You still have to help me!!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored Taiju completely. He finally found Kagome after a minute of following her scent. "Kagome!" He called.  
  
Kagome stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to face him. "Hmm? What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha skidded to a stop in front of her. "Well, uh....." He stumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, I really have to go...."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. "But, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Inuyahsa stared at her, nodding slightly. "OK....."  
  
"Those things Taiju kept talking about," Kagome paused, leaning back against a tree. "I think I know what they are....."  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow. "What are they?"  
  
"Inuyasha, they are called guns." She turned to him, frowning. "Please, do not get in front of them! There dangerous! They can kill you!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! I'm serious! These things are dangerous, even to a hanyou like you. Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ever stand in front of them, please." Kagome pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment, then finally nodded." All right."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha." She turned around and ran off, back home. 


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters so stop trying to sue me!!!!!  
  
Author's note: Wow! *gasp* *shock* *blink* *gasp* Wow!!! *still shock* The reviews!!!!! *danses* I'm so happy you guys like this story!! *smiles* Anyway....... "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/'sweatdrop'*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome had gone back to her own era; Sang and Miroku were working in the fields and Inuyasha was left to help Taiju.  
  
"So, where are these people with the sticks?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the edge of the forest after returning to get Taiju.  
  
"Well, uh......." Taiju stammered. "T-the last time I saw 'em were just North of here."  
  
"So, your saying you don't know where these people are?" Inuyasha inquired, ear's twitching in annoyance.  
  
"Well, uh....." Taiju replied nervously. "No! No I don't!!" He yelled, falling to his knees, bowing. "Please forgive me s-sir!!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Get up."  
  
"W-what?" Taiju cautiously lifted his head.  
  
"I said get up!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Taiju shoot up. "Yes sir!"  
  
"And stop with this 'yes sir' crap!"  
  
"O-OK....." Taiju nodded slowly. "So, what do I call you?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Now shut up!" He yelled, walking into the thick forest.  
  
"Y-yes Inuyasha!" Taiju said quickly, staying at Inuyasha's heals.  
  
~  
  
They walked through the forest for a very long time. The sun was already low in the sky before they heard any signs of human life. Inuyasha sniffed the air, but sighed. "Not them."  
  
Taiju raised a brow. "H-how do you know? We haven't even seen them!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to walk. "There are children and too many woman around that group. Plus, no new smells."  
  
Taiju frowned and followed.  
  
~  
  
It would be a few days until they finally found the trail of the group they were looking for. Inuyasha frowned as they stood in front a large carcass of a bore demon. "What a waste." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
Taiju looked like he was going to be sick. "That's them all right." He covered his nose. "See the small hole?" He pointed to a small indentation in the neck. "That's from the sticks."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, looking around. After a moment of sniffing the air, he pointed in a eastward direction. "They went that way." He started to walk off.  
  
Taiju ran after him. "Wait for me!"  
  
~  
  
Time passed slowly and three days was nearly up. It was about midday when they would come across a group of men with new weapons. Inuyasha stopped near a tree, staying in hiding. He watch the group of men as they polished they guns. "..............."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: I'm sorry it took so long to update! That was such a hard  
chapter to write!! ^^' Please R&R 


	5. Guns reviled

Disclaimer: I wont say it!!!!! *looks over and see angry people who sue* *glup* F-fine! I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters! OK?! *looks back over and the angry people who sue nodded* Geeze.....  
  
Author's note: Yea............. "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/'sweatdrops'*  
  
Chapter 4 Guns reviled  
  
Time passed slowly and three days was nearly up. It was about midday when they would come across a group of men with new weapons. Inuyasha stopped near a tree, staying in hiding. He watch the group of men as they polished they guns. "..............."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Taiju asked nervously as he stood very close to Inuyasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we've fond 'em....... now what? I suggest we go home...." Taiju's voice trembled with fear.  
  
"Keh, if you want to leave, leave. I'm going." He stepped away from the tree, toward the group of men. "Hey!"  
  
Taiju gulped and ran to his side, trying to look as brave as he could.  
  
They all stop what they were doing. A hefty looking man grunted, steeping forward. "What do you want, demon?"  
  
"I want to know what your doing." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms. "And what these new things you have."  
  
The hefty man smirked. "You really want to know, eh?" He chuckled a bit.  
  
Inuyasha raised his brow, watching them. "Yea." He replied fearlessly.  
  
Taiju was shacking like a leaf. "D-do we really w-want to, I-inuyasha?" He stumbled with his words.  
  
"You, the one with the demon!" A skinny man growled, glaring at Taiju. "You trader!!" Other men cheered with agreement.  
  
"W-what?" Taiju stared at them in shock, steeping back in retreat.  
  
"Don't you know what demon's are doing to us?" A man with a scar over his left eye stepped forward. "There killing our families and villages just as we speak and your lingering with a demon?!"  
  
Taiju stepped back, a sweat drop forming on his head. "N-no.... but, yea...... I-i......" He looked around for help, but kept his eyes away from Inuyasha. "I-i didn't m-mean t-to.... b-but..... I-i....." He started to tremble even more. "AH!" In pure fear, he ran off.  
  
A man with many muscles stepped forward with a long, iron stick that had a flame already going at one end. He smirked and aimed the stick at Taiju. "Say good-bye, trader." He said in a low, chilling voice. He pushed down on the lever and *BANG* smoke came out of the stick.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen as he saw Taiju, as soon as the blast went off, fall to the ground, dead. He whirled around to the men, growling in anger. "What did you do that for?"  
  
The hefty man smirked. "Well, you wanted a demonstration, didn't you?" All the men laughed at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha growled, fist clenched. "Bastards........"  
  
The muscle man with the gun raised a brow. "Us, bastards?" He chuckled a bit. "I don't think so. Your the bastard!!" He yelled while all the others cheered.  
  
"Yea!" A average looking man nodded. "Your kind killed my wife and children!"  
  
"Mine too!"  
  
"My whole family died because of you!!"  
  
"Bastard!!!"  
  
"I say we kill him." The hefty man said calmly. "We don't need you kind around here anymore." The other men cheered in agreement.  
  
"Please sir, let me do the honor!" A man with scars all over his face and arms stepped forward. "Those beast kill my family and my village right in front of my eyes! Please sir! Let me take my revenge!"  
  
The hefty man smiled, handing him a gun already to shoot. Without a word, he stepped back, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Inuyasha glared at them. "Hey, I don't really care why your all pissed off and crap, but you shouldn't go around and take you anger off of demon's who didn't do anything!" He yelled.  
  
"Heh, you wouldn't know the feeling you heartless demon!" The man with scars yelled, aiming the gun at Inuyasha. "Your all the same!"  
  
*BANG*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: Dun dun dunnnnnn......... *smirks* Cliff hanger!!!! Aahahahahahaha!!! I'm so evil!!!! *clears throat* Will Inuyasha survive a blast from a gun of will he get hurt? Tun in next time to find out!!! 


	6. Ow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters so you can take the gun away from my head. -.-;  
  
Author's note: *evil laughter* *evil music* *evil lightening and thunder* That last chapter was soooo evil! I love evil!!! *more evil laughter* "Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/'sweatdrop'*  
  
Chapter 5 Ow....  
  
*BANG*  
  
The sound of the gun still rang in Inuyasha's ears. He stumbled back, feeling like he just been hit by a sledge hammer. "A... u....gh...." He choked out, eyes starring at the ground. He slowly moved his hand to his left side..... Yea, just as he thought. Blood.  
  
All the men laughed. "How does it feel," The man with scars asked. "To have your guts ripped out?"  
  
Inuyasha growled lightly, glaring at all the men. 'Maybe I should have listened to Kagome.....' He thought, steeping back. 'And it's not like I can just kill them right now....... the Tetsusaiga wont let me.....' He took another step back.  
  
"Retreating are you?" The hefty man asked. Sounds of guns being loaded could be heard in the back ground.  
  
"............" Inuyasha took a another step back. He looked away, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Kill him." The hefty man simply order.  
  
Gun shots went off like crazy. Inuyasha, dodging them all just barley. He whirled around and ran back into the woods. 'I have to get away!' He thought, glancing back as the men followed him.  
  
Laughing echo through the woods as did gun shots. They passed Inuyasha by, getting closer to him every time. Birds flew away in fear, and some even got shot down.  
  
"Arugh!" One shot had skinned his arm. He looked down at his arm as it started to bleed a bit, but that wasn't a very good idea.  
  
*BAM*  
  
The old oak tree shook from the impact, making birds that had not already fly away, fly away. Inuyasha fell to the ground like a brick.  
  
~  
  
"Stop!" The hefty man ordered, the group still in the tick of the woods.  
  
"What is it, sir?" An average man asked.  
  
"I think we got him." The hefty man smirked. "Let us let him die alone!" He laughed and started to walk back.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come now or your fate will be like that demons!"  
  
"Y-yes s-ir!" The followed him but one man stopped. He turned to where they had been running and shot. "That's a warning shot if yea even live!" He laughed and ran off after the others.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha stared at the sky blankly. A small hole with a iron ball in it laid right beside his head. "What..... just happened?" He asked himself, his breath ragged. He slowly moved his hand or his side. It was still dripping with blood. He felt his eyes slowly starting to drop and his body numb with pain. His eyes closed, but soon snapped open. "Can't....... fall...... asleep......" He mumbled, breath white with the cold. "Can't......" He closed his eyes. "Fall.......:" He trailed off, falling unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
water_doragon: *pouts* Poor Inuyasha....... *sniff* But that's the cool thing about this story! I love this scene!! *looks around* Not because Inuyasha got hurt! Geeze!! To stfu_n00b and anyone else who was wondering, yes, I know guns back then were not as powerful as I portray them in this story. I have the bad accuracy in here(sorta), but I do still have the writers magical powers! Muahahahahahaha! With my magic hands, I made these guns as powerful as they are, so there! ^^; And also, aren't I nice for updating so soon? Eh? Eh?! 


	7. Return to the Feudal era to find nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of it's characters...... dies  
  
Author's note: Sorry this took me so long to write!! I have my other story to type up and school work is really bring me down! Well, here it is! "Speaking" 'Thought' Sounds/'sweatdrop'  
  
Chapter 6 Return to the Feudal era to find nothing.  
  
Kagome pulled herself and her giant yellow backpack out of the well. "Sometimes, I ever wonder why I bring so much..." She muttered as she rested on the edge of the well. She covered her eyes as the sun shone thought the clouds. 'I wonder where Inuyasha is...... he's usually here to greet me, or yell at me.' She thought as she stood up, throwing the backpack over her shoulders. "He's probably preoccupied at the moment"  
  
Inuyasha eyes slowly opened to small white things falling on his face. He moved his hand up to touch the flacks on his cheek. 'It's snowing....' He thought as he eyes focused on his hand. It was stain with blood. His blood.  
  
He sighed heavily and put his hand to his wound. 'Still wet with blood....' He tried to sit up, but pain brought him back down. "Damnit!" He cursed as loudly as he could, but it only came out in a whisper.  
  
Snow fell down harder, creating a winter wonder land in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha sighed heavily, eyes closing again. 'Stay... awake....' Yet, his body ignored his pleads and he fell unconscious again.  
  
Kagome walked thought the Inuyasha forest. She shivered as a cold winters' wind passed her by. "I-it's cold!" She shivered again. "Must hurry back to the village!"  
  
Kagome ran back to the village, but as soon as she got out of the forest, she saw the village covered in a thin layer of snow. She frowned. "Great, snow...."  
  
She ran thought the village, towards Kaedas' hut. Coming up to the old hut, smiled smiled as she was greeted by her friends.  
  
"Kagome! Your back!" Shippou exclaimed, running up to her and jumping up into her arms.  
  
Kagome stumbled back a bit, but none the less caught the small Kitsune. "Hey Shippou."  
  
Sango nodded, smiling. "Yes, good to have you back." Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome smiled at all of them, but something kept bothering her. "Um, where is Inuyasha?" She asked, looking at all the roof tops. 'He's not on the roof.....' She thought.  
  
"I don't know, he hasn't returned yet." Miroku replied calmly. "He's probably still out with Taiju."  
  
Kagome frowned. "In this weather?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yes, but he can take care of himself." She glanced over at Miroku who nodded.  
  
Kagome sighed, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Can we go inside? It's cold out here!" Shippou whined.  
  
Kagome smiled at the small kitsune. "Yeah, of course."  
  
waterdoragon: Yeah, I know. sweatdrop Sucky ending but I was feeling so bad that it was taking me so long to update, so I giving this to you. smiles I hope you enjoyed it! 


	8. I will find you

Disclaimer: Ok! Ok!! I'll tell you!!! sighs I do not own Inuyasha!! runs off crying  
  
Author's note: I am never a predictable undater. I could update the next day, or in 2 weeks. But this time, I'm updating quickly. Hope you guys will like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 7 I will find you  
  
Kagome sat in the small hut, starring at the fire boredly. It had been four days since she returned and still, no Inuyasha. 'Where is he?' She thought impatiently. 'He should of been back by now telling us to go and find jewel shards! But he isn't!' She huffed angrily.  
  
Sango frowned, walking into the hut. "Damn snow." She mumbled, kneading her shoulder.  
  
Kagome looked up, glad to have someone else in the room. "Hey Sango." She greeted, standing up.  
  
Sango smiled weakly at her. "Hello Kagome."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. "Um....."  
  
Sango sighed. "You want to go look for him, don't you?" She asked with a grin.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, looking away from the tiyija. "Y-yeah.... how did you know?"  
  
Sango smiled. "Woman's intuition." She sighed heavily. "But the thing is, me and Miroku can not leave."  
  
Kagome frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Because," Sango sat down, leaning against the wall. "We still have to do the harvesting before the snow kills everything." She rubbed her temple. "It's weird for snow to come now."  
  
Kagome nodded, frowning. She sat down, starring at the fire again. "I wish I could do something....."  
  
Sango raised a brow. "You want to help out with the harvest?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, not that!" She sighed. "I wish I could go and find Inuyasha...... it's weird that he hasn't returned yet.  
  
"Yes, it is rather weird." Miroku said, walking into the hut. His shoulders were covered with a thin layer of snow. "It's snowing again."  
  
Sango sighed deeply, standing up. "Kagome, take Kirara and go find him."  
  
Kagome stared at the demon huntress blankly. "Really?" She stood up.  
  
"Lady Sango, is it really a good idea? It's snowing fiercely out there!" Miroku frowned, glancing out the door.  
  
Sango nodded. "I believe so. Inuyasha would be back by now if everything went all right." She look at Kagome. "Dress warmly and be careful."  
  
Kagome nodded, walking over to her bag. "I will." She shifted through it's contain and pulled out a jacket. She slipped it on as well as the backpack it's self. "Thank you Sango!" She hugged the young taijiya.  
  
Sango smiled, returning the hug. "Please, be careful."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I will be." She turned to Kirara who had been in the hut the whole time. "Ready to go?"  
  
Kirara meowed and ran outside, transforming into her giant fire-cat form. She roared, saying she was all ready to go.  
  
Kagome stared to go, but was stopped by Miroku. "What is it Miroku."  
  
Miroku put some herbs in her hand. "Take these, they might come in handy." He smiled at her.  
  
Kagome smiled lightly back at him. "Thanks." She ran outside and got on Kirara. "I'll be back as soon as possible!" She yelled as Kirara took off into the sky.  
  
Miroku and Sango waved good-bye to her, watching as she and the neko-demon disappeared in the clouds.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Get back to work!" One of the villagers called.  
  
sweatdrop "Well, let's get going Lady Sango." Miroku smiled weakly at her.  
  
Sango nodded. "Yes, Le-" She blushed heavily as she felt a hand groping her butt. "HENTAI!" She slapped him and stormed off.  
  
Miroku sighed, rubbing his cheek. "It was..... worth the pain."  
  
waterdoragon: I hope you guys like this chapter! It's all about the suspense!! Will Inuyasha be all right when or if Kagome finds him? Hopefully we'll find out next chapter!! 


	9. I found you

Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN iNuYaShA! oK?  
  
Author's note: Ehehehehehe..... wondering when she'll find Inuyasha? smirks Me too...... wait... blinks I'm the writer..... uh..... I know, maybe soon.... yes.... soon....  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Kirara! Watch out!" Kagome shrieked as a giant lion demon charged at the fire-neko.  
  
Kirara tried to jump away from the lunging claws of the demon, but she was too slow. A heavy claw dug into her leg. She roared in pain as the neko demon stumbled to the side.  
  
"No! Kirara!" Kagome cried. "Don't worry, I'll help!" She yelled, grabbing her bow and arrows. She notched one into the bow and aimed. 'Please! Please hit!' She prayed quietly, letting the arrow go. The arrow flew toward the lion demon and hit it in the side just before the demon could attack Kirara.  
  
The lion demon fell to the snow, roaring in pain. Slowly, the demon dissolved from the purifying arrow.  
  
Kirara attempted to stand up, but fell right back into the snow. Her right leg was covered in thick, crimson blood.  
  
"Kirara!" Kagome ran through the thick snow to the fire-neko's side. "Stay still, I'll fix that right up." She pulled off her backpack and started shifting through it. Soon, she came back out with her first aid kit. Kirara made a slight sound, but Kagome hushed her. "Shhh.... now, transform into your smaller form." She whispered.  
  
Kirara made a small sound in the back of her throat and nodded slightly. Fire surrounded her and she transformed into her smaller kitty form.  
  
Kagome smiled lightly and started to clean Kirara's leg. After a while, she had nicely clean and wrapped the leg. She put the first aid kit back in her backpack, "Here, I'll carry you." She said to Kirara. Kirara meowed softly and jumped into her arm.  
  
"Let's get going." She started to walk through the snow in the general direction they were going. 'It's been so long since we've seen anyone......' She thought sadly. 'I wonder if Inuyasha is all right...'  
  
A half a day passed and still Kagome walked through the snow. It was starting to get thick and the snow was up to her knees. She sighed heavily, shivering as well. 'Why is there so much snow?' She thought grimly. Kirara meowed in her arms and attempted to get away. "No Kirara, your injured."  
  
Kirara nuzzled her and meowed sadly. Kagome smiled back, shivering again. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Though, she definitely wasn't. Wearing a short skirt today wasn't a good idea and the jacket she had on wasn't doing much either. She shivered again, looking ahead at the thick forest. 'I hope we find Inuyasha soon or a village.'  
  
The snow grew deeper and deeper around Inuyasha until he was almost buried. The only thing that was showing was bits of his clothes, his face and one hand that refused to be buried.  
  
The woods around him was a silent as death, until a small rustling in the bushes. Soon, a small but vicious gecko demon came out. He licked his fangs as he stared at Inuyasha. Slowly and cautiously he approached Inuyasha, looking over what seemed to be something dead and eatable. The demon opened it's mouth to reveal several teeth; he moved down to take a big bight out of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kirara! Wait up!! Where are you going?!"  
  
Kirara came into the clearing. She growled at the demon and transformed into her giant fire cat form. The demon returned the growled, stepping over Inuyasha. The gecko jumped up and bared it's fang, readying to attack Kirara. Kirara roared again and caught the demon by it's throat. She killed the gecko demon with one chomp and threw it to the side.  
  
"Kirara!" Kagome whined as she ran into the clearing. She stopped, starring at Kirara as she turned to her slowly. Blood dripped from the corner of the cat demon's mouth, but she did not seem to care. She turned back into her kitty form and bounced over toward Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked purely puzzled. In the deep snow she couldn't see him, but when Kirara jumped on his stomach and started to pull his clothes out she saw him. Her eyes widen in fear. "Inuyasha!!" She yelled, running to his side. She brushed off all the snow, but stopped once she got to his side. Her eyes widen even move. 'B-blood?!' She thought.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome pulled her hand back and stared at it. It was covered in blood. His blood. She shook her head and took his hand. Shivers were sent down his back. 'He's freezing!!' She turned to Kirara. "Kirara, we have to get him somewhere! Somewhere where we can warm him up!"  
  
Kirara nodded and transform back into her bigger form. She picked Inuyasha up by his collar and then motioned Kagome to get on. Kagome nodded and did as she was told too. Kirara road off into the air, looking as if she knew where to go.  
  
After a few minutes of flying, Kirara landed on a cliff side. There, to the side was a cave untouched by snow. Kirara quickly brought Inuyasha and Kagome into the dark cave. Kagome climbed off of Kirara as the neko-demon laid Inuyasha down on the cold floor of the cave.  
  
Kagome rushed to his side and quickly took off her backpack. She pulled out her sleeping bag and a blanket, laying them both on top of him. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, taking his hand. Shivers went down her back as she held his hand close to her. 'He's so cold!' She thought, rubbing his hand in hers.  
  
Silently, Kirara laid next to Inuyasha, purring lightly. Kagome looked up at her, puzzled, but then she realized what the neko-demon was doing. With great effort she pushed Inuyasha up against Kirara. "Thanks." She smiled at the fire-neko.  
  
waterdoragon: gasp That chapter was SO hard to write!!!! sighs I'm  
sorry it took sooooo long to write!! Again, it was so hard too!! Well,  
please R&R!! 


	10. Awake

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha..... sighs Ok?  
  
Author's notes: Thank you!! Thank you all!! Thank for your reviews!! They're so nice!! THANK YOU!!  
  
Chapter 9 Awake  
  
Kagome wiped the blood and sweat from her forehead. "Just a minute more...." She mumbled as she wrapped Inuyasha's side wound. 'I don't know what happened to him, but once a I looked at his wound.....'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked at his wound. "It's so deep, what happened?" She asked, but frowned. He wouldn't answer her. No, of course not. She even wondered if he was still alive. 'No! He's alive! I know it!' She thought, shacking her head. "Ok..... now I have to look at you wound...." Again, she knew he wouldn't answer but it was nice for her not to have just silence.  
  
She didn't know why, but a slight blush crossed over her cheeks as she started to peal off the first layer of his top. 'I've done this before, so why am I blushing?!' She thought angrily as she started on his inner shirt. Slowly, she got his white shirt off.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw a small hole right threw his left side. "What happened?!" Kirara gave a small whining sound from her throat as she watched Kagome. Kagome smiled lightly up at her, "Don't worry Kirara." She turned to her backpack and pulled out her first aid kit. She turned back to Inuyasha and started to clean his wound. 'Inuyasha.... I wish you were awake.. your starting to scare me....'  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome sighed deeply and started to put his inner white shirt back on. "Now..... the left arm in the left sleeve...." She mumbled as she did what she said. "There!" She smiled weakly at him. He just laid there, laid there as he always did.  
  
Kagome started to tremble, trying to hold back tears. "Inuyasha......" She whispered, putting her head in her hands. "Please...... wake up..." She whispered as tears started to fall. Kirara made a small whimpering sound as she nuzzled Kagome's arm. Kagome looked up and gave her a weak smile as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "D-don't worry.... I'm just a little..... tired, that's all."  
  
"I.. should ..... of told...... her......"  
  
Kagome eyes widen and she looked down at Inuyasha. His head tilted to the side as he looked like he was being taunted by a bad dream. "Inu.... yasha?" She said slowly, not sure if she actually heard him.  
  
"I.... should.... have told her...." Inuyasha repeated, looking more pained by whatever dream he was having.  
  
Kagome caught her breath. 'H-he's alive!' She thought. She placed her hand cautiously on his shoulder and shook him. "Inuyasha? Wake up." She said softly.  
  
Inuyasha face softened, but he didn't wake up. Kagome frowned, sighing lightly. 'He's still out of it....' She thought, pulling her hand back.  
  
"I...... had the... chance...." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Kagome eyes widen. 'He's talking to himself...... so that means he doesn't know I'm here......' She thought. Something poked at her to try to get something out of his, while he's like this. She shook her head, 'No, I can't do that! That would be mean!' But yet again, it poked at her to do it. She bit her lip in thought. 'Maybe..... just one thing....'  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered, leaning in closer to him.  
  
Inuyasha moved his head a bit and his ears twitched as if they were saying they were ready to listen.  
  
Kagome gulped, but nodded to herself. "Who should you have told... whatever..." She whispered. 'One step at a time....'  
  
"I should...... have told...... Ka...gome...." He mumbled as he started to shiver.  
  
Kagome stared at him blankly. 'D-did he say my name?!' She thought, but notice the shiver. She pulled out a blanket she had ready for him and placed it over his body. "There." She said softly.  
  
"Thank..... you...." Inuyasha whispered, tilting his head to the other side.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. 'If...... if he's responding to me while I'm talking to him...... then is he awake or not?' She sat back, still starring at him. 'I'll just let him rest of a little while longer....' She thought threw a yawn. Her eyes started to droop, but she quickly opened then again. "Must stay awake...." She mumbled, but found herself closing her eyes. She laid down next to Inuyasha and soon, she fell asleep.  
  
Kagome eyes slowly fluttered opened to the sun shinning right into her eyes. She rolled over, mumbling something under her breath. Then, the sound of Kirara whining caught her attention. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Kirara, what's wrong?" She mumbled, looking at Kirara. Her eyes widen when she looked next to her. "Inuyasha?!" Her heart started to race. 'Wh-where did he go?!'  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome looked to the side and sighed in relief. Inuyasha sat, leaning against the wall with his hand over his wound. A frown crossed her lips. "Inuyasha, what are you doing up?!" She asked, crossing her arms. "Your badly hurt."  
  
"Feh...." He replied weakly, looking to the side. "I'm.... fine."  
  
Kagome shook her head and crawled over to his side. "Your not! You are hurt! So go back there a lay back down!" She said firmly.  
  
Inuyasha remained silent, not even looking at her.  
  
"Inuyasha! You jerk! Look at me!" Kagome demanded, tugging on his hair.  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned to her, eyes sadden.  
  
Kagome caught her breath and slowly pulled her hand away. "Inu... yasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away. "Thanks.... for finding me." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked softly.  
  
"Those..... guns you told me about." Inuyasha sighed. "We found the people with 'em and they... they weren't so please to see us. That guy..... he got shot and then they turned to me."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen. "You were shot?!" She gasped. 'I thought that looked like something.....' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again. "Yeah, don't rub it in."  
  
Kagome frowned. "I wasn't rubbing it in! Inuyasha, you could have been hurt more then this! I....." Kagome frowned, turning away from him. "I shouldn't have let you go on your own."  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, eyes widen. "Kagome, this wasn't your fault!" He sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It was no ones fault....."  
  
Kagome turned to him, smiling weakly. "Yeah, your right.... I'm just glad.... your all right."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, giving her his usual smirk. "Of course I'm all right!" He replied gruffly.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Of course."  
  
waterdoragon: Yay! Inuyasha is awake!! Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter as much as I did! I actually found it fun writing this chapter! Well, please R&R! 


	11. Time

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha....... shut up mom.....  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry this update has taken so long!! I'm just in a writer block and right now I'm going to try to plow through it. So, bare with me if this isn't too great.  
  
Chapter 10 Time  
  
A few days passed and still Kagome and the injured Inuyasha stayed in the cave. Though, Inuyasha's wound was taking it's time in healing and Inuyasha was getting rather impatient. When Inuyasha would whine about leaving, Kagome would just shack her head and say 'no' very calmly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily, laying at the cave entrance. "Kagome, let's leave already!" He growled impatiently.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she placed a log on the fire. "No, your wound needs more time to heal." She replied quietly as she poke the fire with a stick, bring it more to life.  
  
Inuyasha sat up, glaring at her. "It's fine! I'm fine!" He argued. "Plus, there isn't anything to do in this damn cave."  
  
Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. 'Can't I just have peace, for even a minute?' She thought. "No Inuyasha. Now, just rest." She replied, getting a bit edgy at his consent complaints.  
  
Inuyasha huffed and turned his back to her, glaring outside as birds flew passed, singing there song of the day.  
  
BACK AT KAEDE'S VILLAGE  
  
Miroku paced back and forth, frowning. He looked up at the forest, then back to the ground. "They have been gone along time." He informed Sango was sitting calmly by a tree, sipping some tea.  
  
"Yes, I know they have. Now, please stop pacing around. It's starting to get on my nerves." Sango replied, placing the small tea cup down on the ground.  
  
Miroku sighed, taking a seat next to Sango and leaning back against the tree. "Sorry." He sighed deeply, starring out at the thick forest where both Kagome and Inuyasha had left. The snow was still thick around them, but he didn't mind. He glanced over quickly at Sango who looked rather content for where she was sitting. 'It's been awhile since we had a rest....' He thought, thinking about this years harvest. 'it was very strange for snow to come this early.'  
  
"Miroku...." Sango said slowly.  
  
"Hmmm?" Miroku glanced over at Sango who was just starring strait ahead of her. "What is it?"  
  
Sango stood up, brushing off the bits of snow that had fallen on her lap. Slowly, she turned to him with a serious look upon her face. "Let's go look for them."  
  
Miroku stared at her in silent, surprise by this sudden suggestion, but in the end he nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's go." He stood up, using his staff as a brace.  
  
Sango nodded to him and started back to Kaede's hut. They need supplies since they weren't sure how long they will be out there. It would have been much easier with Kirara at their aid, but at the moment she was with Kagome. Sango took a deep, cold breath in as she entered the warm hut. Shippou was sitting to the side and immediately jumped up once Sango and Miroku entered the hut.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Shippou exclaimed, skipping over to them. "Are they back yet?" His eyes stared at them, pleading for them to say yes, but inwardly he knew the real answer.  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly. "No." He took a deep breath in, looking around the hut. "Where is lady Kaede?"  
  
Shippou sighed, walking back to where he was sitting. "She's at one of the huts, looking after a sick child." He informed, plopping down onto the ground.  
  
Sango nodded. "Miroku, go talk to Kaede, I'll get yours and my stuff ready."  
  
Miroku nodded to her and left the hut, off to go find Kaede.  
  
Shippou raised a brow. "You guys aren't leaving me too!" He whined, running up to the taijiya.  
  
Sango shook her head, kneeling down next to him. She smiled at him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No, but we're going out to look for Inuyasha and Kagome. We will need your help, will you come with us?"  
  
Shippou puffed out his chest, trying to look at brave as possible. "Of course!"  
  
Sango smiled, standing back up. "Good, now you can help me get supplies for out trip."  
  
BACK AT THE CAVE  
  
"Kagome, I'm hungry." Inuyasha whined, watching the raman slowly cooking over the small fire.  
  
Kagome sighed. "It will be only a few moments more."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, but slowly nodded, sitting back against the cold cave wall.  
  
Kagome shook her head, closing her eyes. Inuyasha, he was getting more and more like a child every day. Slowly, she looked out the cave entrance. All she could see was white. Snow was everywhere and it was getting thicker by the days. 'I don't know what's going on, but maybe me and Inuyasha should think about leaving soon. Kirara's wounds are pretty much healed, as are Inuyasha so I think we'll be fine out there.' She thought, rubbing her arms for warmth.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up, watching Kagome rub her arms. 'She must be cold.' He thought to himself, glancing down at his fire-rat robe. 'Of course, I'm perfectly fine. Things like this doesn't bother me much, but her....' He glanced over at her, then to her school uniform. 'That thing doesn't over much....' He blushed deeply at the though, quickly looking away.  
  
Kagome yawned lightly, turning back to the fire. She smiled, taking in the sweet aroma of the cooked raman. "It's ready." She announced, moving the raman cup away from the fire.  
  
Immediately, Inuyasha sat up. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched her pour even amounts of raman into the bowls. He gladly accepted the bowl full of raman once Kagome passed it to him.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched him chow down on the raman. She glanced down at her own bowl and smiled to herself. She had even Inuyasha more so he would be able to gather his strength faster. She blew lightly and the soup and slowly started to eat.  
  
After they were finish with supper, Kagome collected the bowls and walked outside the cave. She shivered, looking around the snow covered ground. With her mitten covered hands, she scooped up some snow and started to clean the bowls. After that chore was done, she walked back into the cave and looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to have already fallen asleep next to Kirara. She gave Kirara, who was still awake, a warm smiled as she sat down next to the fire-neko.  
  
Kagome looked over at the sleeping hanyou and smiled to herself. She reached her hand out to brush some stray hairs out of his face when his golden eyes snapped open. Quickly, she pulled her hand back. "S-sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, sitting up. "No.... I was just thinking...." He replied quietly, starring ahead.  
  
Kagome raised a brow, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Thinking about what?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze to her, looking her up and down. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
Kagome blinked, looking at her legs as a light shade of pink covered her cheeks. "Well.... n-not really... I-" She stopped mid-sentence as she felt something being put over her shoulder. She looked to her arm and there was the fire-rat robe. "I-inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha already was sitting back in his stop, his gaze back to the cave entrance. "You need it more then I do."  
  
Kagome smile, then a thought struck her. Gathering up all her courage, she scooted over next to him and snuggle in close. "S-so we both are warm." She said quickly, blushing a deep shade of pink.  
  
Inuyasha blushed deeply, shocked at her boldness, but something took over him. He found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer into his body. He blushed even more but manage to whisper, "So we both are warm."  
  
waterdoragon: A bit of mushy and some of Sango and Miroku! Yay! I like  
this chapter!! ' Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter as well,  
please R&R! 


	12. Reunion

Disclaimer: And here I am again, telling you that I don't own Inuyasha...... I'm starting to wonder about you guys now.... HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!  
  
Author's note: AH! Exams are coming!!!! So I wont be updating as often as I can..... so, I'll give you this chapter now!  
  
Chapter 11 Reunion  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's just go already!" Inuyasha sighed, pacing back and forth in front of the cave door. "Before hells freezes over!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, pulling on her winter jacket. "Ha ha.... very funny but I think it already has." She retorted, pulling her backpack up on her shoulders. "Are you ready Kirara?"  
  
Kirara meowed lightly, hoping up onto her shoulders. After nuzzling her cheek for a moment, she hoped down and out passed Inuyasha. With a blaze of fire, she transformed into her larger fire-neko form.  
  
Kagome smiled lightly and followed after Kirara, out into the snow covered lands. Inuyasha's and Kirara's wound had finally healed, well, enough for them to go out. Inuyasha had been anxious to get out and find there way back to the village, but Kagome had firmly told him to rest. She had finally caved in that morning, so here they are.  
  
"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her as he started into the forest.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" She ran to Kirara's side and climbed onto her back. "You sure you can carry me?" She whispered into the fire-neko's ear.  
  
Kirara roared lightly and flew off into the air, just right over the tree tops.  
  
Kagome smiled, stroking Kirara's head. She glanced over the side and saw Inuyasha following close behind. He bounced form tree branch to tree branch with out a care in the world. 'I wish I could do that.....' Kagome thought, sitting more straighter on Kirara's back.  
  
"Shippou, do you smell them?" Sango asked, kneeling down next to the kitsune. Shippou was down on all fours, sniffing the ground. He had been like this for the last hour or so.  
  
"No." Shippou replied with a sighed. "I can't find any of their scents! It's all been covered my the snow!"  
  
"Speaking of the snow....." Miroku mumbled, starring off to the forest. "Where did it all come from?"  
  
Sango stood up, brow raised. "From the sky, of course." She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Miroku, are you all right?"  
  
Miroku nodded, smiling at her. "Of course." He turned his head back to the forest. "But it's early fall, snow should not come until later this year! This is too odd."  
  
Sango nodded, taking her hand off his shoulder. "I've been wondering the same....." She looked over at Shippou who was now making a small snow man. "It came out of no where, like that man who told us about the people killing demons......." She sighed deeply, shacking her head. "It all doesn't make sense!"  
  
Miroku nodded as Shippou jumped up onto his shoulder. "Well, let's just continue on our-" He stopped, hearing some rustling off to the side.  
  
Shippou held on tighter on Miroku's shoulder, trembling. "S-something's out t-there....."  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are we?" Kagome called from riding on Kirara's back. They had been traveling for more then 5 hours and still, no signs of.... anything!  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath as he stopped in a clearing. He looked around, frowning. 'Damn it, I think we've been here before.....' He thought, turning round and round on the spot.  
  
Kirara landed softly beside him. She roared happily, starring off at a cretin spot in the forest.  
  
Kagome slid off her back, starring at where Kirara was starring. "Kirara, what is it?"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened and whirled around. "Kirara, are you smelling what I'm smelling?" [A/N: Yes! I know! Very cheesy line but I had to do it!!]  
  
Kirara roared loudly, her fur sticking up on end.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked, feeling very left out.  
  
"It's Miroku, Sango and Shippou, but there's something else there." Inuyasha growled lightly, putting his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
As if on cue, a giant boomerang crashed out of the forest, followed by a very big hawk demon. It screech very loudly as it flew back. Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears in pain as the boomerang flew back to it's owner.  
  
"Kagome!! Inuyasha!! Kirara!!" Shippou chirped as he ran over to his friends. "We found you!!"  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome smiled, catching the kitsune in her arms as he pounced into her arms.  
  
The demon started to screech again, but it was cut off by the giant boomerang cutting right threw it and the rest of it's body being pulled into a wind vortex.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his ears as Miroku and Sango emerged from the forest.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!! Kirara!" Sango cried, waving at them.  
  
Miroku smiled as he and Sango approached the group. Kirara changed into her smaller form and ran over to Sango, nuzzling her master in the cheek.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Miroku asked, looking more at Inuyasha then any of the others.  
  
"Keh, why wouldn't we?" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, you guys were gone a long time and it's snowing." Sango replied, scratching Kirara behind the ear.  
  
Kagome smiled lightly. "We're fine, what about you guys."  
  
"Just worried sick." Sango joked. "Inuyasha, what happened to you?"  
  
Inuyasha huffed, looking away from the others. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, get over yourself." She turned to the others and started to explain everything that happened. How Kirara got hurt, how Inuyasha was injured by the things called guns, and how they stayed a while in a cave.  
  
Miroku smirked at the part about the cave. He slowly moved over to Inuyasha and nudged him in the side. "So, you and Kagome stayed a while in a cave together, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up monk!" He growled, taking a swipe at Miroku, But of course, Miroku was too fast and he stepped away from him with a smirk.  
  
waterdoragon: Yeah, yeah..... that chapter kinda sucked, but they're back together!! Yay! Now, about this snow....... 


	13. Hi ho, Hi ho, it’s off demon slaying we ...

Disclaimer: www.Don'tOwnInuyasha/RumikoTakahashiDoes.ca (P.S. This is not a real website, don't go there!!!! I don't own this either....)  
  
Author's note: -jumps out of nowhere- BAM! I'm back!!!!! Did ya miss me? Well, I haven't really been gone, I just had a brain fart with this story but I think I know what to write now!! -smiles- Well, tally ho and yadda crap, let's go!!!! (Yes, I am hyper)  
  
Oh, and to InuYasha'sGurrl, there were guns just appearing in that era. Actually, later in the series a evil man or demon(not sure, these episodes haven't aired over here) shows up with a giant cannon on his shoulder. The guns back then might not have been the greatest, but.... I'm special and with my great author skills I make them good!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Still very hyper)  
  
)()( Chapter 12 Discovery )()(  
  
"We go to the east, near the sea."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, starring at the Buddhist monk across the fire. The quarter moon was hanging peacefully in the sky, stars flickering here and there. The snow was up to about three inches and things were getting colder by the minute. The Inuyasha gang sat around a lively fire in a small hut.  
  
"So, all the rumors have us going east, eh?" Sango said thoughtfully as she stroked Kirara's fur, receiving purrs.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Many people say that people who live along the east seaside are the first to receive new inventions. Plus, one many on deaths door steps said to Lady Kaede before he passed on to the otherworld that most of the cold is coming in the direction. That he actually saw a demon."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "A demon? Then we better get going soon."  
  
"At least can we sleep off the night?" Kagome asked, glancing around the group as everyone beside a certain hanyou nodded. She turned to Inuyasha, smiling weakly. "Come on Inuyasha, it's freezing outside and it's really late!"  
  
Inuyasha huffed, quickly looking away from her long gaze. "Fine, fine." He grumbled, shifting his weight uneasily. "But first thing in the mornin-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Miroku said lazily, stopping a yawn with the back of his hand. "First thing in the morning, but for now I suggest we all get a good rest."  
  
Kagome nodded with a smile playing on her lips. "Good night everyone!" She chirped before snuggling down in her warm sleeping bag. Everyone eventually snuggled down as well, sleep taking them over.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
The sun slowly arose in the sky, greeting the snow cover land. But, no matter how much the sun would shine the snow would not go away. The village was awake, but no one dared to go outside for fear of frostbite and other things like that.  
  
The Inuyasha gang were also up, after Inuyasha forcing them to awake with the sun. After getting packed and getting into a bit warmer clothes from Kagome's era, they were ready to go.  
  
"Bye Kaede!" Shippou waved as Kaede stood at the edge of her doorway. He smiled, but found it rather frustrating trying to move under all the stuff Kagome had put on him. It was itchy and it was getting hot. "Kagome......" The little kitsune whined. "Why do I have to wear all this?"  
  
Kagome smiled lightly, holding on tightly on Inuyasha's shoulder as they bounced from on tree to another. "Because, I don't want you to get sick or have frostbite." She explained. squinting her eyes as the sun beamed in them.  
  
"Humph. Why doesn't Inuyasha have to wear anything?"  
  
Kagome sighed, giving into the sun and closing her eyes. "Because he wouldn't wear anything!"  
  
"Damn right." Inuyasha huffed, stopping at the top of one tree. He glanced around for a moment, taking a sniff of the air before continuing on. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara just behind them.  
  
Kagome sighed, resting her head on his back. At least his hair would block the sun from her eyes. 'How could a demon be involved with guns?' She thought, snuggling closer to the hanyou's back. 'I mean, would they even know what they are used for? Well, some demons are that smart. What if it's Naraku? Hmmmm.... nah, I don't think he would be interesting in that kind of thing.' She sighed lightly again.  
  
"Yo Kagome! You awake back there?" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Kagome replied quietly, too comfortable to move. It was rather nice riding on Inuyasha's back. It was warm and some how smoothing. You knew he was there to protect you and would never let you drop. It felt so nice.  
  
)))))((((((  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Is Kagome still alive?" Miroku blinked, looking over Sango's shoulder.  
  
Sango smirked, looking down at Inuyasha as well. "Yeah, she looks like she just feel asleep." She chuckled lightly.  
  
Miroku grinned. Sango was distracted and his hand was moving dangerously close to her.  
  
"Don't even try it, monk." Sango snapped suddenly, whipping her eyes at him.  
  
Miroku blinked, jerking his hand back. "What? I wasn't doing anything!" He said as innocently as he could while batting his eye lashes at her.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed on him before she turned her back to him.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
A few hours passed by the sun was threatening to set. Shippou let out a long sigh as he slumped against Inuyasha's back. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha replied, jumping from another branch. He feet felt like icicles and it was starting to get even colder then before. He frowned, feeling Kagome shiver on his back and move closer for warmth.  
  
"Are we there yet now?" Shippou whined.  
  
"No, we're not!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
.....Silence....  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"NO! NOW SHUT UP!" Inuyasha snapped, stopping on an unsteady branch.  
  
Shippou gulped, sliding over closer to Kagome. "O-ok....."  
  
"Inuyasha? Why are you stopping? We're almost there!" Sango yelled from above as she and Miroku flew passed them.  
  
"Yay!" Shippou cheered. "Kagome! We're almost there!!" The little kitsune announced to the school girl, shacking her shoulder as he still cheered.  
  
Kagome blinked, opening her eyes. "Oh..... did I fall asleep?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he continued on following Sango and Miroku. "Anyway, we're almost there so get ready. I smell demon already."  
  
Kagome nodded, tightening her grip lightly on his kimono. "All right."  
  
The winds started to pick up, blowing bits of snow everywhere. It slapped Kagome in the face, making her wince. 'There's a demon, definitely. I can sense him, but it's not Naraku. We better be careful.' She thought as she covered her face with on arm.  
  
"There's a village!" Miroku called threw the screaming winds. "We'll rest there! All right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I can smell them from here!" Inuyasha yelled back, slowly descending into the forest below. "Meet you there!"  
  
"Aye!" Miroku smirked, saluting his hanyou friend as he disappeared into the thick trees. "Let's hurry Sango, my feet are numb!"  
  
Sango nodded, shielding her eyes from the blast of winds. "I know! How are you doing Kirara?" To her response, Kirara gave a small roar of displeasure and unhappiness. Sango frowned, leaning closer to one of the fire-nekos' ears. "Don't worry, we are close." She whispered.  
  
Kirara let out a long roar of approval as she started to descend, the village starting to show threw the thick of the wind and snow. She started to slow down and soon she landed on the outskirts of the village. Miroku slide off her back and looked around.  
  
Sango slide off of Kirara's back as well and Kirara transformed back into her kitty form. With a small meow, the fire-neko jumped up into Sango's arms. "I wonder where the others are." She asked, looking around the white land.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "They should have been here about the same time as we landed, maybe even sooner."  
  
"Kirara, can you sniff them out--?" Sango stopped and gasped. Kirara felt cold and limp in her arms. "Kirara! What's wrong?!" She cried, holding the fire-neko closer to her body, hoping to give her some warmth.  
  
Miroku rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Sango?" The monk asked, worried.  
  
Sango looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with tears. "Kirara! She's very cold a limp! We get to get her some place warm and fast!" She exclaimed/  
  
Miroku nodded, putting an hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly. "Yes, all right. Just calm down."  
  
Sango nodded stiffly as she glanced down at Kirara. "Don't worry Kirara." She whispered as they started for the village.  
  
)()()()()()()()(  
  
"Where are we Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled over the winds as she looked around the dark forest. They landed in here a while ago, but they seemed to have gotten turned around. Which was odd, Inuyasha should have sniffed the way out.  
  
"Don't need to yell, wench!" Inuyasha barked. "I'm right here, y'know!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes on the back of his head. If she wasn't still on his back she would have sat him to hell and back. Oh, the nerve of him sometimes! "Ok, where are we then kimo sabi?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond at first. Actually, he didn't respond for a while as he walked down a path he thought that would lead them out of this hell hole. Finally, he said, "I don't know."  
  
"You know now?!" Shippou cried. "No!! We're doomed!!" The kitsune cried even more as he buried his head in Kagome's arms. "Doomed to die!!"  
  
"Will you shut up?!" Inuyasha growled, glancing over his shoulder only to see an icy cold glare from Kagome. He gulped and turned his attention back to where he was going. "The snow is really screwing everything up. Nothing has a scent because of it."  
  
"Can't you smell Miroku or Sango from here?" Kagome asked. "They were close to us and the edge of the forest didn't seem far from where we were." She pointed out as Inuyasha lowered her and Shippou to the ground.  
  
"I know. I should be able to pick up their scent from here but I'm getting nothing." Inuyasha said thoughtfully as he looked around the small clearing they were in. "Can you see Miroku's jewel shards?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, placing a hand over her own jewel shards. "No, I can't. It's really weird... I think we've passed this tree before." She pointed to one gnarled looking tree that was bent to one side.  
  
Shippou jumped out or Kagome's arm and started over to the tree. "Me too. But it's kinda creepy how it calls to you...." The little kitsune trailed off as he reached up to touch it.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with that tree and this whole forest. "Shippou, don't-" It was too late, the kitsune touched the tree and then, BAM! He seemed to vanish.  
  
"Shippou!!" Kagome exclaimed, driving forward.  
  
"Kagome! Don't!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing both her arms before she too vanished into whatever realm Shippou disappeared too.  
  
"B-but! Shippou! He's so young! And.... and......" Kagome just stopped, starring at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha sighed lightly, releasing her once he was sure she had her balance. "Come on, let's go and find our way out of here." He said calmly.  
  
Kagome took in a ragged breath, shadows covering her eyes. "I bet it was that demon! Whatever it is trying to separate us all!"  
  
Inuyasha took one of her small hands into his, squeezing it lightly. "Yeah, that's why we have to stay together." He smiled lightly at her as she whirled to face him. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly. "All-" She stopped, her eyes widen. She let go of his hand and turned toward the tree. 'Something's there...... but what is it!' That something flickered again and a low voice entered her mind. Her eyes widen even more in surprise. She knew what she was looking at.  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard!"  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
waterdoragon: I leave this story, and I come back! But with what? A cliff hanger!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm so evil it's funny!! Also, I'm still hyper!! Can you believe that?! I can! Why? Because.... I'm that special!! Anyway, please R&R!  
  
Love ya guys!! 


	14. Final battle and the end results

**Disclaimer**: Rumiko Takahashi...... Stop hogging Inuyasha!! I don't care if you own him!! Grrr......  
  
**Author's note**: I left you on a cliffy and now I'm back! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, I have nothing smart to say in this Author's note so I'll just go on with the story...... yeah.  
  
Oh! But I FINALLY figured out how to do bold and italics! Finally! Sad, isn't it?  
  
Anywho, on with the story!! That..... uh.... may be coming to an end..... erm.....  
  
)()(

**Chapter 13** Final battle and the end results

)()(  
  
"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome exclaimed as she stared at the gnarled tree which Shippou disappeared from.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, following her gaze toward the tree. "Where? Where is it?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath in, taking a step toward the old tree. "It's in there....." She whispered, pointing at the tree. "We have to go in there!"  
  
"But we don't know where that leads up to!" Inuyasha protested, walking a bit ahead of her to get a better look of the tree.  
  
Kagome blinked, watching him closely. 'He doesn't want to go after a jewel shard? Is he...... ok?' She thought, but just shook her head. "Inuyasha, Shippou's in there! We have to save him! Plus......" She paused for a moment, stepping forward so she stood beside him. "I believe this is the source of the strange weather."  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked slowly as he looked the tree up and down. No animal lived on the tree and barely any leaves still grew on it's branches. He could feel it's demon presence get stronger and stronger as he stood there. This tree was defiantly not a normal tree.  
  
"Yes, I am." She nodded, rubbing one arm self-consciously. She felt cold and... kinda alone standing near the tree. It was really creepy, even though she knew Inuyasha was right beside her. "It's an weird and eerie feeling, but I certain this is the source of it all!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, taking on of her hands into his. "All right, then let's go in there. And don't let go of my hand no matter what!"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath in, squeezing his hand tightly. "Don't worry, I wont." She nodded, glancing up at him for a second. "Now, let's go in."  
  
Together, they both reached up and touched the tree. At first, nothing seemed to happen but suddenly they felt themselves being suck into the tree with an eerie white light.  
  
They vanished into thin air.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Excuse me, can you help me?" Sango asked as she taped one of the villagers on the shoulder. Then man looked up at her groggily for a second then looked away and carried on with what he was doing.  
  
Miroku raised a brow, looking around them at all the villagers. Each villager seemed to be in a daze. He frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "They are not in their right of mind." He commented quietly.  
  
Sango nodded, holding Kirara closer to her body. "They almost seem like they don't have minds." She looked around at everyone who was outside. It was like they didn't even notice that it was freezing out here! They just continued on with whatever they were doing.  
  
Miroku nodded. "It seems like we wont get help here." He sighed, running his fingers threw his hair.  
  
Sango frowned, looking down at Kirara. What was wrong with her to make her so limp and cold all of the sudden? She felt deeply afraid for Kirara's life. She almost felt like crying. Her eyes widen as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Slowly, she looked up and saw Miroku smiling weakly at her.  
  
"Kirara will be fine." Miroku said quietly as he squeezed her shoulder. "We'll get her warmed up and she'll be fine."  
  
Sango smiled back at him, nodding slightly. "Yes, thank you houshi."  
  
"You........"  
  
Miroku blinked, looking over at the villager that they had talked to earlier. He was standing up with some strange object in his hands. 'Where did he get that?' He thought as something in the back of his mind told him to run.  
  
Sango turned halfway to him, her eyes widening. "Miroku! It's a gun!" She exclaimed as she watched the man aim the gun at them.  
  
Miroku stepped in front of Sango to protect her. "Why are you aiming you gun at us? We have done nothing to harm you."  
  
Sango glanced around, everyone who was outside now had guns in their hands and were aiming it at them. What in all the hells was going on!?  
  
"Your......... with...... that pup...... and the...... miko......" The man said slowly in a kinda dazed tone. The safety went off with a click as he aimed the gun at Miroku's chest. His heart.  
  
"Miroku! There are more of them!" Sango whispered as the other villagers started closing in on them.  
  
"Who is controlling you?" Miroku yelled, not moving from his spot.  
  
"Good....... bye......."  
  
-BANG-  
  
)()()()()()()()()(  
  
Darkness.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Kagome muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't see anything! Everything was dark! 'Where am I? Wait...... where's Inuyasha?!' She moved her hand where Inuyasha was suppose to be holding on be he wasn't there!  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled, stumbling to her feet. No one answered, only her own voice echoed back with the same words. Her eyes widen and she slumped back to the ground. Well...... if it was ground.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered to herself, looking around the darkness.  
  
"You...... are........ here........" A low, bodiless voice answered her question.  
  
Kagome blinked, looking around again. She saw no one but had heard a voice. Was she hearing things or was there actually someone here? "I'm here? But where is here?" She called out, getting to her feet once again.  
  
"Here is here. Here is inside of me....... Why are you here?" The voice seemed to echo threw the darkness, making each word harder and harder to hear.  
  
"Um....... Well..... My friend, a little fox boy named Shippou touched this tree and then he vanished! So, me and my other friend, a dog hanyou named Inuyasha touched the tree to go save him and...... well, I ended up here." Kagome explained as she still searched the darkness for whoever was speaking.  
  
"I know...... that..... But why are you here?" The voice asked again.  
  
"Why am I here?" Kagome blinked, looking down at her hands. "Well, to find my friend and....."  
  
"And my jewel shard?" The voice finished her sentence in a low voice that almost seemed angry.  
  
Kagome nodded sharply. "Yes! But, also I believe you are the reason why there is so much snow around here! And......"  
  
"And the people with the guns? You believe I sent them out, don't you?" The voice chuckled as it got louder and what seemed to be closer.  
  
Kagome reeled back a bit, nodding. "Yes! Did you?"  
  
"Of course......" The voice answer back with a long laugh. Suddenly, right in front of Kagome a light appeared. And, under that light was what looked like a man, but he had forest green hair the flowed down to his waist, fangs and claws. He was a demon. He laughed lightly, walking closer to Kagome. "You humans are way to easy to predict, you know?"  
  
Kagome stepped back again, her eyes widen. One of the first things she saw was a gleam in his throat. 'The shikon shard!' She thought as her eyes traveled up to his. "But..... why?"  
  
The demon laughed, flicking back his hair. "Why? Because I can? Because it's all too easy?" He smirked, taking one long stride over to her. Now, he stood only inches away from her. "Because...... I want the shikon no tama?" He wrapped one hand around her waist as the other hovered over her chest to where she kept the shikon shards.  
  
Kagome flinched under his touch. She glared at him, slapping his hand away. "Well, your not going to win!" She yelled, stepping away from his grasp.  
  
"Ho?" The demon raised a brow. "Kagome, are you waiting for your hanyou friend to save you?" His voice taunted her as his eyes pieced her soul.  
  
Kagome gulped, starring at him. "Well.... wait! How do you know my name?!"  
  
The demon smiled, pointing behind him. Suddenly, two lights shined down on what seemed light floating balls. Inside them were Inuyasha and Shippou, both unconscious.  
  
Kagome gasped, shaking her head. "No! It can't be!" She cried, running toward the balls, but something grasped her arms and pulled her back. She glanced down and saw vines, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs tightly. A bit too tightly.  
  
"Oh, a feisty one you are?" The demon smirked, walking closer to her. "That hanyou and kitsune were easy, but for some reason I can't seem to get you under my spell..... Hmmm.... Naraku did say something about you...."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen. "You mean..... your working with Naraku?!?"  
  
The demon laughed, shaking his head. "Yes, I am but this is all mine. My plan, my power!" He laughed again, turning his back to her. "He offered another shikon shard, but I'm thinking once I'm done with you I'll just go after Naraku."  
  
'I need to get my arrows..... if only I could reach them.....' Kagome thought as she struggled to reach her arrows. She was getting close but not close enough. She needed more time. "Oh? How can you defeat Naraku? You just a..... weakling!"  
  
The demon turned around to her, eyeing her sharply. "Me? A weakling? You have it wrong girl!" He roared, walking right up to her. Kagome froze, starring up at him. "I am Ibara! And you will respect that, girl!" Ibara hissed as he ran his finger down her cheek. "I heard you were a powerful miko, some one to fear." He shrugged, leaning away from her. "But all I see is a weak girl."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrow. "Oh? Is that what you think?" She grounded out, leaning forward. "YOU-HAVE-IT-WRONG!!" With the new strength she got from her rage, she finally was able to reach an arrow. She jerked forward and stabbed the arrow in his chest.  
  
The demon's eyes widen as a flash of purifying pink surrounded him. He mumbled back, his breath short. Kagome gasped as the vines loosened and she went sprawling to the ground.  
  
"How..... how could you....." Ibara gasped, holding his wound. "Your nothing..... but a..... girl!"  
  
Kagome stood up, pushing the vines off her. "No, I'm not just a girl!" She aimed an arrow at the two balls and fired. They hit straight on and created a giant hole in the balls. Both Inuyasha and Shippou fell out, gasping for air. Kagome smiled, running over to them. "Inuyasha! Hurry!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, looking up to see a blurry form. "Kagome.....?" He coughed, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and started to see clearly. Kagome was running toward him and a demon was going after her, already with an injury. He growled, un-sheathing the Tetsusaiga. "Kagome! Duck!"  
  
Kagome nodded, throwing herself to the ground as Inuyasha jumped over her and brought the 'wolf fang' right threw the demon.  
  
"N.... NO!!!!!" Ibara roared as he disappeared into nothing.  
  
"Ka-kagome?!" Shippou cried as he ran right into her arms. "I WAS SO SCARED!" He sobbed, holding tightly onto Kagome's uniform.  
  
Kagome nodded, closing her eyes and rubbing his back. "It's ok, everything's fine now."  
  
"Uh.... Kagome. Open your eyes." Inuyasha mumbled as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome blinked and opened her eyes to see...... they were outside again! But, there was no snow and the grass was green. She stood up, Shippou still in her arms. "Everything's..... back to normal."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. "Yeah, you did it. And we even go a jewel shard out of it." He handed the jewel shard her the jewel shard he had found from the demon.  
  
Kagome blushed lightly, taking the shard and adverting her gaze to the ground. "Yeah, well..... you did it too." She smiled lightly. "Now, let's go find Miroku and Sango. They must be worried about us!"  
  
)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Miroku? Are you all right? That wound is bad!" Sango asked as she sat beside him. They were hiding in the forest, men chasing them one minutes before. Miroku had gotten a bullet wound in the left shoulder. If it was an inch lower he would have died.  
  
Miroku smiled weakly at her, his eyes half closed. "I guess.... I wont died by my wind tunnel...." He rasped.  
  
Sango shook her head. "Your not going to die, ok?" She cried, tears treating to fall. "So, just stop that!"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Thank you, Sango...... but..... there is someone coming...." He whispered.  
  
Sango nodded, grabbing her giant bone boomerang. She could hear them getting closer and closer. 'I'm sorry!' She thought as she jumped out from behind the tree and wacked whoever was there.  
  
"Sango?!"  
  
Sango blinked, looking down at a stunned Inuyasha, then over at Kagome and Shippou. "Oh my...... I'm so sorry!" She smiled weakly. "I thought you might be the men from the village."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. Why are you hiding from the men in the village?"  
  
Sango sighed. "Long story, but I think they are being possessed. They started attacking us with guns! We barely got out there with our lives intact!"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, which received a look of horror from Sango.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry anymore Sango! Kagome defeated the demon who was controlling the men! We're all safe now!" Shippou chirped.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sango, where is Miroku?"  
  
"R-right..... here......" Miroku whispered as he slowly pulled himself out of the hiding spot he was left in. He smiled as he saw Inuyasha on the ground, still stunned.  
  
Kagome gasped and ran to his side. "Lord Miroku! Are you all right?"  
  
Miroku smiled, still looking at Inuyasha. "Now.... I am......."  
  
)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"We are deeply sorry." The mayor of the village bowed down in front of them as well as some of the other men who stood behind him. "We didn't know what we were doing."  
  
Kagome smiled, holding a basket of food that they had given them. "Don't worry about it! It wasn't your fault, a demon was controlling you!"  
  
The mayor looked up. "I know.... but we hurt you friend."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, looking away from the mayor. "He's fine, you don't need to worry about him."  
  
Miroku nodded, a red hand mark on his cheek. "I am fine. Thank you for worrying."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, turning his back to them. "Come on, let's go." He started off without waiting for the others to say anything.  
  
Kagome smiled, bow slightly to the mayor. "Thank you again for the gifts!" She turned and ran after Inuyasha, followed by the others.  
  
The mayor blinked. "They were an odd bunch..... But they did save out lives. Bliss their souls." He nodded sharply, watching as they disappeared down the road.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
The sun and set and the moon was bright in the sky. Miroku, Shippou and Kirara was resting while Sango was tending to the fire. Kagome smiled lightly, standing up and walking away from camp. She needed a moment to think, by herself.  
  
Inuyasha watched her closely from his branch in the tree. After she had disappeared into the forest, he started after her quietly.  
  
Kagome finally found herself by a small river. She sighed lightly and sat down at it's bank, running on finger threw the water. Guns were now in the feudal era, was that going to make their journey even harder? Was there going to be even more fights like this?  
  
"I hope not....." Kagome mumbled out loud as she pulling her finger back.  
  
"You hope not what?"  
  
Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice came from behind her. She turned and let out a sigh of relief. "Inuyasha! You scared me! What are you doing out here?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed lightly, looking to the side. "Uh..... that's what I was going to ask you!" Lame..... just lame.  
  
Kagome blinked, then shook her head. She turned her back to him, pulling her knees to her chest. "I just hope we don't run into anymore men with guns."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, slowly walking to her side. "Why not? You afraid of them or something?" He asked, sitting Indian style next to her.  
  
Kagome looked at him, brow raised. "You almost got killed because of a gun- "  
  
"Almost." Inuyasha empathized. "But I didn't."  
  
"You didn't because I found you just in time!" Kagome pointed out. "When I found you..... I thought..... I thought you were going to die." She sighed, resting her head on her knees. "I was afraid."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, starring at her. 'She was afraid..... for me?'  
  
Kagome shook her head, smiling at him. "But, your all right now!" She beamed. "And everything is going to be all right in the end."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Who would think less?"  
  
Kagome smiled, crewing her lip in thought. "Um..... Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Uh..... sure."  
  
Kagome turned to him. "Well, when you were injured you kept saying something odd."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. Something odd? He was talking in his sleep?  
  
"Well," She continued. "You were saying 'I should of told her' and 'I had the chance'." She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um..... what was that about? And why...... did you say my name?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, trying to think of what she was talking about. That's when it hit him. In his sleep he was about to tell her..... how he felt! Heat rose to his cheeks and he quickly looked away. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to tell her...... but..... "It..... It was...... uh....." He stumbled.  
  
Kagome blinked, watching him. "It was what?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, his cheeks still red. "Kagome...... I...... I.... uh... I....."  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippou chirped as he bounded out of the bushes. "There you are!!" He jumped up into her arms and hugged her.  
  
Kagome smiled, hugging him back. She looked up at Inuyasha who was now looking away. "Inuyasha, what is it that you wanted to say?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up, his back turned to her. "N-nothing! It was nothing!" He stormed back to the camp, leaving Kagome and Shippou to stare at him in complete confusion.  
  
"What was that about?" Shippou asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I don't know." She answered quietly as she still watched him leave. 'What was he going to say?' She shook her head and stood up, still holding Shippou in her arms. "Now, you should be in bed."  
  
"Aw...... do I have to?" Shippou pouted.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly as she started back to the camp. "Yes, you do."  
  
Shippou sighed. "Aw, all right......"  
  
**THE END**  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
**waterdoragon**: Longest chapter yet and....... -sad music playing- and the end!!! -cries- It's the end of Guns and Amo!! -cries even more- WAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
**Inuyasha**: -storms in- You!  
  
**me**: -blinks and stop crying- What do you want Inuyasha?  
  
**Inuyasha**: Why didn't I get to kiss her?! You said I would get to kiss Kagome!  
  
**me**: -sighs- I was going to do that but I figured since every other story I do ends on 'I love you' kind of thing that I would end this one on an 'almost I love you' kind of thing. You get it?  
  
**Inuyasha**: -growls- But you said-  
  
**me**: You have my other stories! Stop whining, ok?!  
  
**Inuyasha**: -huff- But the genre says 'Romance'. I don't see any!  
  
**me**: -blink- Inuyasha, 1) You suck at Romances! I seen your show! 2) I changed it. -smiles- So, nah nah!  
  
**Inuyasha**: -glares- You bitch!  
  
**me**: Tsk, tsk Inuyasha! Bad language will not get you anywhere. Now, SIT!  
  
**Inuyasha**: -crash- How the hell?!  
  
**Me**: -smiles- My magical author powers! Now! This is the end so GOOD BYE!


End file.
